The Shredder's Artifact
by Eternal Rebellion
Summary: The Shredder is back once again! But this time he has a new plan up his sleeve. One that threatens to destroy the brothers bonds for good. Will The Shredder succeed in his plans? Or will the turtles be able to stop him before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: The Turtles and Friends don't belong to me. If they did…(evil laugh)…so many possibilities hehe…

* * *

A metallic laugh echoed throughout the cavern. "Finally…" He laughed again. " I finally have the means to destroy those blasted turtles from the inside out!" The Shredder looked down at his open palm, where the answer to his problems lied.

Karai stood a few feet back, "Father…What are you going to do with that artifact?" She asked.

The Shredder turned and walked past her. "I'm going to tear the turtles apart from the inside out."

Karai turned to follow her father, "How?"

The Shredder climbed into the helicopter, "By making their own leader their worst enemy." He said, voice filled with malice. "Then once his brothers and rat are dead…He will die next."

Karai thought about what she heard, her face unreadable, "Yes…Father…" She said as she walked into the helicopter.

The Shredder glanced over at her with glowing red eyes, '_Soon, the turtles will be dead and I will be unstoppable._" he thought as the pilot set coarse for New York.

* * *

A/N: Wow…that was short. Really Short... But it's the prologue. I'll make the other chapters a lot longer then this(Hopefully)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:...Do I have to say it...(sighs) Fine. They don't belong to me. And they never will...(sits in corner and sighs)

* * *

"Hey Leo! Come play video games with me!" Mikey yelled across the lair.

Leo glanced over at his youngest brother and sighed, "I'm busy training Mikey. Try asking Raph or Don."

Mikey sighed and looked over at the lab. "Donnie's in the lab and Raph's still sleeping" He looked back at Leo, who was now meditating. "Sheesh, guess I'll watch some TV then." He said as he sunk down into the couch, turning the TV on.

"_An artifact was stolen yesterday in Japan. Authorities urge viewers to report anything they know regarding the incident. According to Professor Takashi Ito, this artifact is said to be cursed. Being able to manipulate the thought process and turn allies into enemies. This has been Leah Potters. Channel 6 action news. Back to you E.R."_ Mickey glanced around the lair. "Turning ally into enemy…I wonder what would happen if I had to fight against those three…" He shook his head to get rid of the thought. "I really don't like that idea."

"What idea Mikey?" A voice asked behind him, causing Mikey to jump.

Mikey twisted his neck to look at the person or turtle who scared him. "Oh, Donnie." He looked back at the TV. "It's…just the thought of one of us becoming the bad guy. And fighting against us. Sometimes actually trying to kill us…"

Donnie stood, silent, for a few moments. "Now, what would bring up that thought? That was random, even for you."

Mikey pointed at the TV. "Some artifact that got stolen in Japan. It has the power to turn people into loony birds." He paused. "Says the lady on TV."

Don sighed, "Don't worry about it Mikey. Its probably just compressed and heated limestone…also known as marble." He added, seeing Mikeys' confused face.

Mikey looked at Don, "Yeah…I hope that your right Donnie." Mikey then jumped out of the couch and turned the TV off. " I'm bored. Wanna see if Leo and Raph are up for a top-side run?" he asked, already walking toward Leo.

'_Like I have a choice in the matter._' Don thought with a smile. He then turned and walked toward Raph's room, calling his name.

Mikey walked over to Leo. "Hey Leo?" He said, waving a hand in front of his face.

No response.

Mikey frowned, "Ok Leo…You asked for it." He said as he started twirling his nun chucks. Mikey grinned, getting a sense of Déjà vu. He raised his nun chucks over his head and crashed it down on Leo's head…or so he thought. Leo's eyes snapped open as he grabbed the nun chuck .

"Mikey…" Leo warned through gritted teeth.

"Hey Bro! Just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go for a top-side run. Do ya?"

"A run? Top-side?" Leo asked.

Mikey smiled, "That's what I said."

Leo thought for a moment, "Alright. Sounds fine to me. Where are Donnie and Raph?"

"Donnie went to go ask Raph if he felt like running. They should be here any second."

Don walked up to them followed by a tired Raph, "We're right here Mikey." Don said.

Mikey spun around to face his other 2 brothers. "Alright! Lets go!" He yelled, happily.

"Quit yer yellin' Mikey. We can all hear ya." Raph grumbled.

Mikey looked over at Raph, "Sounds like someone's cranky." He teased.

"I'll show ya cranky…Come 'ere Mikey!" Raph said, his voice rising as he chased his younger brother around the lair, and finally into the sewers.

Leo and Don exchanged glances and sighed simultaneously.

"We should follow them…before they get into some trouble…" Leo said, shaking his head.

Don nodded, "I agree."

And with that the 2 remaining turtles followed their brothers into the sewer.

* * *

Heh...Ch. 1 was longer then the prologue at least. Well, since this is my first fic... tell me what you think about it so far.

Also, I plan to release a chapter every week. If I get some nice reviews... then maybe 2 chapters a week. Until next time.

-Eternal-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

You guys really made my day with the reviews! Thanks you all! And since you all made me happy...I'm uploading the next chapter earlier.

Disclaimer:(clears throat and reads from script) I do not own TMNT.(monotone) They belong to their original owners. Thank you and have a nice day.

* * *

The sky was dark, the wind was cold. Leo glanced around at his brothers. Mikey was a few rooftops ahead, while Raph and Don were about even with Leo's own pace. He grinned and with a burst of adrenaline he was just about even with Mikey. His grin widened when he heard Raph curse behind him.

Mikey laughed, hearing his older brothers language. "Geez Leo." he said as he shook his head, smiling.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." he said, still smiling.

Leo sighed with mock disappointment. He glanced behind him to see Raph catching up. A scowl plastered on his face. "Ya jus' had at show us up. Eh? Fearless Leader."

"What?" Leo asked, slowing down a bit as Raph caught up to him.

"Never mind Fearless." Raph said as he ran past Leo.

Leo slowed to a stop on one of the rooftops. He glanced down at the street when a neon sign caught his eye. '_hmm…come to think of it, we didn't eat anything before leaving.'_ Leo looked over at his brothers, who had stopped and was staring at him.

"Lets take a small break!" He called to his brothers.

Mikey jumped and landed beside him, "Something wrong Leo?"

Leo shook his head. "Nothing. I just remembered that we didn't eat anything before we left."

Mikey's stomach growled in response. "Uh…I think your right Leo."

Don laughed, "How about we go to Aprils apartment?" He looked at his brothers, "Does that sound good to you guys?"

Raph nodded, "Fine with me."

Mikey held his stomach, "As long as we can get some pizza."

Leo patted Mikey's shoulder, "Sounds like a plan, Donnie." He turned in the direction of April's and started running, his brothers following closely behind. _'What? Why am I getting a bad feeling all of the sudden?'_ Leo thought to himself. He quickly glanced at his brothers, _'Whatever happens…I need to make sure my brothers are safe.'_ He thought.

"Leo? Where are you going?" Don's voice snapped him back to reality.

"What?" He asked, confused.

Don pointed down at the rooftop he was on. "You just went right past April's place…You feeling alright?"

Leo mentally slapped himself for worrying his brothers. "Sorry, I zoned out there for a second." He said, jumping back to the others.

"What were you thinking about Leo?" Mikey asked.

Leo shook his head, "It was nothing. Just a passing thought." Something in his tone made it impossible to ask him about it.

Mikey sighed, _'I hate when Leo acts like this. No one can get him to talk.' _Out loud, he said, "Lets go say hi."

His brothers nodded in unison and together they jumped down into the back ally where April's back door was.

Don walked over to the door and knocked loud enough so that she could hear. "April? Its us." He said.

A slight pause, then the door opened. Revealing a surprised April. "Guys! Its been awhile" She said, hugging each turtle.

Don blushed slightly, "W-we just wanted to stop by for a visit."

Mikey cut in, slinging his arm over Don's shoulder, "And I'm hungry…" He whined.

April laughed, "Alright, come on in guys. I'll order some pizza."

Mikey jumped toward April, "Pizza! Oh Boy! Lets go guys!" He said, pushing his older brothers through the back door. Leo closed the door behind them.

April was already on the phone, ordering pizza.

Mikey bounced up next to her, and started telling her what they wanted on the pizza, "It definitely has to have extra cheese…and marshmallows too! And some pepperoni…"

Mikey's voice trailed off as everyone scattered throughout the store. Leo went over to stare out the window. Don went upstairs, in search for the nearest computer. And Raph joined Leo by the window.

"What's up?" He asked his silent, older brother.

Leo turned toward him, "Nothing."

Raph growled, "Yeah right. I know when something's botherin' ya Leo."

Leo turned back to the window and remained silent.

Raph balled his hands into fists, "Leo…-"

Leo interrupted. "Everything's fine Raph." he said, his voice stern.

Raph snapped. "Fine! If ya think dat ya can handle everything by yerself…then fine! See if I care!" he yelled, stomping off.

Leo looked up at his retreating figure. His face drawn in a grimace. He glanced over at Mikey and April, still by the phone. They both had heir mouths open and eyes wide. "I-I'm going for a quick walk." He left the store and climbed up the fire escape before they could say anything. He stopped on the roof for a moment and them ran off.

Meanwhile, inside the building, Mikey and April exchanged glances. "Do you think he'll be alright?" April asked.

Mikey looked out the window, "Leo's stronger now. We all are…"_'hopefully', _he added, silently to himself. "He probably needs to sort himself out or something like that."

"I hope your right Mikey." April said, looking out the window.

Up on the second floor, Raph was busy ranting to Don. " I try to help 'im…but he always acts like he don't need it. He doesn't even try to talk to us! It's obvious that if somethin'

bothers 'im then it'll eventually bother all of us! I'm gettin' so freakin' tired of 'is attitude!" Raph yelled.

Don looked up at his enraged brother. "Instead of ranting about it to me…shouldn't you be talking to Leo about it?"

"I try. He always says da same thing."

Don sighed and rubbed his temples. "If Leo doesn't want to talk about his problems…then the best we can do is help him when he needs it. Do you understand that?"

Raph sighed and said nothing.

"…I'll take that as a yes."

"Take it as ya want." Raph shook his head. "I don't know anymore."

Don looked at his brother with surprised eyes. _'That's somewhat of a surprise.'_

Raph's head suddenly snapped up, surprising Don even more. "What is it Raph?" he asked.

Raph growled as he glared at the window. "Why now?"

Don quickly stood up from his desk and backed away from the window. "Foot Soldiers?" He ran toward the stairs. "Mikey! April! Be careful! There's the Foot is here!" Then he heard it. The sound of the window breaking. "Great…" He muttered to himself as he picked up his bo staff.

Raph held his sais in front of him. "Why is there so many of them this time around?" he said, a nervous grin on his face. "Ya had to chose now to leave, didn't ya Leo?" He looked over at Don, "Ready bro?"

Don nodded, grip tightening on his bo staff. "As ready as I'll ever be."

And with that, the 2 brothers launched themselves into battle.

* * *

And there's the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. I was going to upload it yesterday, but I was feeling lazy.

Also, Thank you all who reviewed last chapter. I hope this is a good chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles. They belong to their original owners.

* * *

Leo stood a few buildings away. Completely unaware of what was going on back at April's. "Maybe I should go back. Their probably worried by now." He said to himself.

A metallic laugh echoed around him, causing Leo to freeze in his tracks. "Leaving so soon?" The voice asked.

Leo whipped around, looking for the origin of the voice. "Shredder! Come out and show yourself!" Leo Foot Clan leader slowly materialized on the building in front of Leo. "Hello Leonardo. Instead of being here…shouldn't you spend your last moments helping the family that you left at the mercy of hundreds of foot soldiers?" Shredder asked in a slightly mocking tone.

Leo's eyes widened and without a second thought, he took off toward the store.

The Shredder watched the turtles retreating form before taking out a communication device. "Attention all Elites. The Turtle known as Leonardo is coming to help his family as we speak. Your jobs are to intercept him. And await further orders." He laughed once more before following the turtle leader.

Leo ran toward the store, but was soon stopped by the Elite Foot Ninja. "Get out of my way!" He yelled, unsheathing his twin katanas and rushing toward the nearest ninja. Metal clashed with metal as Leo tried to push through the ninja forces, _'I need to protect them! I need to protect my family!' _He thought. Leo jumped in the air to avoid a second ninja. Then the other 3. Soon it was 5 against 1. Leo was so intent on the fight that he didn't notice The Shredder come up behind him. The Elites suddenly jumped back from Leo. They lowered their weapons and bowed. He didn't have time to feel confused or turn around when he felt something hit him on the back of the neck. Hard. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

The Shredder laughed. "Soon, Step. 1 of my plan will be complete." He muttered as he pulled out a quarter sized black marble, covered with lighter gray markings. The Shredder placed the marble on the unconscious turtles hand and watched as it melted into his skin. He pulled out the communicator once again, "Ninjas! Our work here is over. Retreat back to the base." And with that The Shredder jumped off the roof, followed by the elites. Leaving the turtle unconscious on the roof.

Meanwhile, the 3 other turtles were fighting against the hordes of regular foot soldiers.

"They don't stop coming!" April yelled, kicking a ninja away.

"Just try to hold on a little longer, April!" Don yelled back

"How much longer can we keep this up?" Mikey asked, feeling his arms grow more tired every passing second.

Raph gritted his teeth. '_Where da hell are ya Leo!' _ He yelled mentally.

Suddenly the ninjas stopped their attack and slowly started retreating out of the store, leaving behind 3 very puzzled turtles and a girl.

"Wait…What just happened?" Mikey asked, scratching the back of his head.

Don blinked, "It…seems that they retreated. For some reason anyway." He looked around. "Plus, it looks like none of us have any bad injuries."

"Then what was the point of this attack then?" Raph asked. Suddenly, his face went pale. "Wait…Leo never came back. Did he?"

The other stared at him, slowly understanding where he was going with the thought.

"You don't think that this could have been some sort of attack that would keep us from trying to find Leo, would you?" April asked.

"I don't know and I don't feel like waitin' to find out." Raph said, walking toward the door. "I'm going ta find 'im." He glanced back at the others and left without another word.

Mikey glanced at Don. "We need to go help him…" He said.

Don nodded, glancing up at April.

April coughed, drawing the attention of the 2 turtles. "You 2 hurry up and make sure Leo's ok. I'll be fine by myself."

Don smiled, "Thanks April." He looked at his younger brother and together they followed Raph's trail.

Meanwhile, Raph was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, looking for his missing elder brother. "Where are ya Leo?" He yelled. He looked down at a low building and nearly missed his landing point. "Leo!" He yelled as he jumped to the rooftop that Leo's unmoving body rested on. Raph jumped down beside his fallen brother. Raph checked for a pulse. He sighed with relief as he felt and heard the rhythmic thumps of Leo's heart. "He's just knocked out…" Raph took his shell cell and dialed Don's number. _'I completely forgot about dat tracker.' _he thought, slightly embarrassed. "Donnie. Found him."

"Is he alright?" Don asked, frantically.

"Yeah, just out cold."

A slight pause. "Mikey and I will be there as soon as possible. Stay with him" Then the line went dead.

"Thanks for statin' the obvious thing ta do Donnie…" He said as he put the shell cell up. He glanced down at Leo again, "Wait?...What's this mark?" He asked, holding up Leo's hand. In the center of Leo's palm, was a quarter sized burn mark. "What's this black mark?" He asked again. "Did they burn him or something?" He asked, getting mad at the thought of the Foot burning his brother.

"Raph!"

Raph looked up at the mention of his name. Don and Mikey landed quietly next to him.

"'Bout time ya guys got 'ere." He said, irritably. "The only injuries I've seen are a few bruises and a burnt mark on his palm…Plus being knocked out and all." He added after a moment.

"Where's the burn mark Raph?" Don asked, not taking his eyes away from Leo's unconscious form.

"It's in his left palm." Raph responded.

Don examined Leo's left hand. "Whatever that is…It's not a burn mark, that's for sure. It looks like it's imprinted on his skin."

Mikey sighed, "Lets take him home before you start examining the mysterious mark. It's starting to get colder out here."

Don looked at Mikey, "Ah…that's right. Sorry about that." He looked at Raph. "Raph, your the strongest. Can you carry him?"

"Of course! What do ya take me for?" He exclaimed as he picked up Leo.

"I was just asking, you hothead." Don said as he called April. "April? Just wanted to let you know that Leo's fine."

"That's a relief. Thanks for letting me know. Also…I know it's a bad time but the pizza's are here."

Don laughed, "Just put them in the fridge. I'll have Raph or Mikey come pick them up tomorrow."

"…Alright. If you need my help with anything…you know where I am."

Don smiled, "Thanks April. See you later." He said as he hung up. He looked up and saw that Raph and Mikey were already a few rooftops ahead of him. "G-Guys! Wait up!" he yelled.

"Yer too slow lover boy! Hurry it up!" Raph yelled back.

Don quickly put the cell back into his bag and raced to catch up with his 2 brothers.

* * *

And this chapter is officially over. Next one should be up some time next week. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 4.

Sorry about not updating it. I've been busy. But without further adieu.(Insert drum roll) Chapter 4!

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them.

* * *

Leo woke up with a start. "What? Where am I?" He asked, looking around. "Oh…Why am I in my room? I was fighting those Foot and someone hit me on the back of the neck." He said, as he remembered the events that took place.

"Leonardo!" A voice said from outside the door.

"M-Master Splinter? Ah! Come in!" Leo stuttered.

The door opened slowly, revealing the his master. "Are you alright, my son?" He asked, concerned.

"Of course, Master Splinter." Leo said as he bowed. "Sore, but that's about it."

Splinter sighed with relief. "Very good. When your brothers brought you back, I was worried about your condition. I'm glad that your finally awake."

Leo nodded, "Wait…_finally awake_? How long have I been asleep?"

Splinter sighed, "You've been asleep for about 2 days, my son."

Leo stood ridged. _' 2 days…?'_, He thought. "Where are the others?"

"Your brothers are keeping themselves busy. Waiting for you to awaken. Come, lets go see them." Splinter said with a small smile.

Leo nodded, "Yeah." He agreed as he followed Splinter out of the room.

Leo walked out of the room, but didn't have time to register anything before something hit him with the power of a small bulldozer. He fell to the ground. It didn't take long to realize the small bulldozer was his youngest brother.

"Leo! You're finally awake!" Mikey yelled, hugging his older brother.

"Yeah, but be careful not to knock me out again." He responded, rubbing the back of his head.

Mikey scrambled off of his brother and helped Leo back to his feet. "Sorry!" He said, smile vanishing, "I was starting to think that you wouldn't wake up for a long time."

Leo looked at his brother with eyes widened in surprise. He smiled softly, "If that were to happen…Then who would protect you guys?"

Mikey looked up at him, tears threatening to fall.

Leo smiled, "I won't leave you. I never will." He said as he hugged his brother.

Mikey sighed happily, "You need to go see Donnie and Raph. They've been just as worried about you."

Leo nodded, "Yeah…You're right."

"I'll go get them! Wait here!" Mikey said, as he ran off in search of his older brothers.

Leo sighed, "First, he's happy. Then depressed. Then bouncing off the walls. I can't keep up with him."

Splinter glanced up at his eldest son. "Since your brothers will be here soon…I will take my leave." Splinter said while bowing his head.

Leo watched for a moment before bowing himself. "Of course, Father."

Splinter straightened up and patted his son on the head. _'What? Why am I sensing a dark presence from him?' _Splinter thought, becoming more worried by the second.

"Is something wrong…Master?" Leo asked.

Splinter took his paw off of Leo's head. "N-Nothing, my son."

Leo straightened up and looked down at his father, a strange gleam in his eyes. "Really…Master?" He asked.

Splinter lowered his gaze slightly. "I'm sure, Leonardo. Why don't you go see your brothers? It's time for my meditation." Splinter said. Turning his back on Leo and walking to his room. _'Something has gotten a hold of my son. Something evil.' _He thought sadly. "But how?" He whispered.

Leo watched his father go. His face, void of emotion, was unreadable. The strange gleam slowly disappeared as he shook his head. "What was I just…?" He trailed off, confused. "I must be losing it." He sighed as he turned to follow the path his youngest brother had taken. Leo stopped in the entrance of the living area. Raph was talking.

"…Just hurry up and tell us that secret Mikey! Quit avoidin' the subject."

Mikey laughed, "Alright! I guess you've begged enough."

Raph growled, "I ain't beggin'! Yer the one who keeps sayin' 'That he'll tell us a secret.' So say it already!"

Mikey kept grinning. "Alright! The secret is that-"

Leo figured it was time to make himself known and stepped out in to the open. Both Don and Raph looked up as the movement caught their eyes. "Leo!" They yelled at the same time.

Mikey jumped at the exclamation and turned around to face his oldest brother. "Geez Leo, you sure picked the perfect time to show up. I had them both wrapped around my finger." Mikey said in mock frustration.

Leo smiled innocently, "That was the point."

Don ran up to Leo. "Are you feeling alright? Do you feel sick? Do you have any lightheadedness?"

"Donnie..." Leo started to say, but was cut off by more questions.

"Is the back of your neck sore? Are you sure you should be out of bed? Is-"

"Donnie!" Leo yelled suddenly, causing his younger brother to jump. "I feel fine. Don't worry. Ok?"

"…Alright…But tell me if you feel any dizziness or if anything feels out of place."

Leo sighed, "I will."

"Hey Leo?" Raph spoke up.

Leo turned to face him, "Yeah Raph."

"What exactly happened out there? When I found ya, ya were knocked out."

Leo glanced around the room, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "After I left the store. The Shredder appeared and told me you guys were in danger. I ran off but was held up by some Elites. Then while I was fighting them…Someone hit me on the back of the neck. Next thing I know, I wake up in my own bed."

Raph nodded, "And the mark?" he questioned, never taking his eyes off Leo.

"Mark?" Leo asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah." Raph then pointed at Leo's bandaged hand that concealed the mark. "The mark." he said simply.

Leo looked down at his head, noticing the bandages for the first time. _'Why didn't I Notice this before?'_ He thought as he slowly undid the bandages. He gasped once the bandages were complete off. There in the middle of his palm, was the quarter sized 'burn' mark. "What's this?" he asked, surprise present on his face .

"We were hoping you could tell us." Don said, disappointed that even Leo didn't know what the mark was. "At first, we thought it was a burn scar. But that idea was shot down rather quickly."

Leo looked back at the mark, "It probably happened while I was unconscious. That's the only explanation." He said as he wrapped the bandages in a tight ball and handed it back to Don. "It'll go away with time. So I don't need these." He glanced at his brothers' faces. All of which had filled with worry and concern. "Look. I'm fine. I promise I'll tell you if something's wrong. Ok?"

Don nodded hesitantly, "Promise?"

Leo nodded, "I promise."

Don sighed with relief. "Ok. I'll hold you to that promise Leo."

Raph looked between the 2 brothers, "Alright, alright. Enough of this sappy stuff." he said, somewhat annoyed. "Anyway, Leo must be hungry. Mikey, why don't you go make something for Fearless here."

"Ah! That's right! How does pizza sound?" Without waiting for an answer, he rushed into the kitchen. Don followed, making sure Mikey wouldn't make one of his signature pizzas.

Leo sighed and shook his head.

Raph looked over at Leo. _'I don't know why. But…it feels like there's something off about Leo.' _He thought. Raph shook his head slightly. _'I must be imagining it. I mean, I ain't the spiritual one in this family.'_

Leo looked at Raph, the gleam once again in his eyes. _'He and the rat can sense the difference.' _He thought, darkly.

Raph looked up at Leo just as the gleam vanished. "What?"

Leo shook his head. "Nothing. Just a headache."

"Do you want me to go get Donnie?" He asked

Leo sighed, "Don't worry. It's leaving."

"I still think I should tell Donnie."

"Raph, please. I'm fine. Headaches are normal for me. Remember? Please don't tell Donnie." Leo asked.

Raph looked at him through narrowed eyes, _'Headaches _are_ normal for him…'_ He thought, "…Fine. Just this once." He agreed. Already regretting his decision.

The 2 brothers didn't notice that someone was watching their every move. Master Splinter hid in the shadows, watching his sons with a worried expression on his face. "Raphael, my son. You can also sense the difference within your brother. That is because your bond with him is the strongest. But it's no guarantee that Leonardo will ever be the same again." He whispered sadly.

* * *

And Voila! Next chapter up!


End file.
